


HellCat's Origin Story

by vampyreprinxe (Uchiha_Blood)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Creepypasta, Demonic Possession, Demons, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/vampyreprinxe
Summary: Landon/HellCat is my creepypasta OC, more or less. This is his origin story.
Kudos: 4





	1. Reveal

It was a cold October evening. A 21-year-old man crunched through fallen maple leaves in his worn out black Vans on his way home from school. His battered leather jacket barely kept the icy winds off him. His mother had said for the second time that week she'd pick him up after work. She had not. It was only Tuesday. Shivering, he climbed the crumbling cement steps and unlocked the front door.  
"Hello, X," his mother said as he walked in and set his bag on the big recliner. "Come help me with dinner. You're late."  
"My name is Landon," he replied flatly, bending down to take off his shoes.  
"Don't use that tone with me, X," she snapped. "Wash the salad."  
Landon pulled his socks off and went into the kitchen. He was snapped at for not washing his hands (he had), being too slow, not answering questions fast enough, and blocking his mother's path in the narrow kitchen when he couldn't move. Dinner was like every other. Bland, cheap, and flavored with interrogation about exactly what he did that day. He was left to do the dishes on his own while his mother threw his bag downstairs and sat in the recliner with a cup of tea and watched Downton Abbey.  
Finally, Landon was able to head downstairs to work on homework. He sat at his desk, pulled out his notebook and planner from his bag, and turned up the music. The first song that Spotify played was Numb by Linkin Park. Very fitting. He hummed along as he copied down notes from PowerPoints his professors had gone through too fast. As he worked, he got lost in the careful art of writing each word down in the perfect format. Big dot on the line for each main topic, then dashes progressing inward for additional points. Each word written neatly in graphite from a mechanical pencil. Landon was the type to pick up any mechanical pencils he found. He thought about where he found the one he was writing with now, humming along to Devil Like Me by Rainbow Kitten Surprise.  
Out of nowhere, a fist began to pound on his door. Frantically, Landon turned off the music and scrambled to open the door. He was shaking.  
"Could you turn that down, X? I'm trying to watch my shows," his mother snapped.  
"Okay," Landon said quietly, going to shut the door.  
"Don't you shut that door on me!" she snarled. "Apologize this instant."  
Landon froze. He tried to speak, but he couldn't. He physically couldn't speak.  
"Apologize, X!" Landon felt tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't make a sound.  
"You rude, ungrateful little brat! I work my ass off all day and night to give you food and shelter and pay your tuition for that damned art school, and this is how you treat me? I hope you're ashamed of yourself." With that, she stormed back up the stairs.  
Landon shut the door and locked it tight. Trembling, he turned the music back on and lowered the volume a little. He tried to refocus on his notes, but none of the usual tricks were working. His vision blurred, darkening at the edges as he stared at the half finished notes in front of him. Landon's thoughts spiraled in and out of focus. Mother. Cut. Pain. Notes. Bleed. Swallow. Occult. Death. Chicken nuggets. Slice. End. Demon. Shrine. Empty. An empty pill bottle.  
Landon remembered working on a shrine to a demon he'd read about online hidden in his closet a few weeks earlier. He'd always been fascinated by the occult, and one of his online acquaintances told him this demon would be a protector. So far, nothing in his life had changed after putting animal bones, cat figurines, and a candle on a small box. But as he was working, he'd left a pill bottle on the shrine. Almost as if in a trance, Landon stood, grabbed one of the water bottles he'd filled while his mother wasn't home so he wouldn't be questioned, and went into his closet. Thankfully, his mother hadn't found the shrine despite coming into his room to rearrange things and scold him for not cleaning up after her multiple times. He knelt in front of the altar.  
"Praise Cælfyre," he whispered. It felt stupid, but it was a habit now. He picked up the pill bottle and began pouring them into his mouth and swallowing them. He switched to water a few times to make sure they went down. Then, he set the empty bottle back on the altar, scooted into the corner, and waited.  
After a few hours, his grey eyes drooped shut.  
He found himself in a dark void. Naked. He immediately panicked and tried to cover his breasts with his arms. A deep voice boomed around him.  
"Hello, mortal."  
Landon froze. Somehow, he was still able to speak. "Who are you?" he asked. "Wait, I can talk?"  
"Yes. You can speak freely in your own mind, can you not?"  
"Well, yeah, but who are you?"  
"I am Cælfyre."  
Landon laughed. "The demon I made a fake shrine to?"  
"Your shrine may have been fake, but I am very much real. I have come to offer you a deal. You long for vengeance, but have no power. I have power, but no corporeal vessel in which to use it. I'll give you the power to destroy those who have hurt you if you let me borrow your body for a little while. Afterwards, you'll be able to rest or whatever you mortals do."  
"But I'm dying. Or am I dead?"  
The demon laughed. "I can keep your mortal form alive, like a puppet. We may need to make some changes to give you greater use of my power, though."  
Landon nodded, looking down at his body. He was willing to change just about anything. His body was lifted as he felt things sprouting from the sides of his head, his shoulder blades, and his lower back. It didn't hurt, but it felt strange. The structure of his face began to change, sharpening in angles. His upper canine teeth grew long and pointy, like a vampire. A second pair of eyes grew and opened wide. Finally, he was lowered to the "ground" of the void again. He tried to look behind him, but couldn't see well. A mirror-like vision appeared in front of him, showing that the growths on his head were black cat ears nestled nicely in his dark purple curls. The growths on his shoulder blades were massive bat-like wings that spanned at least ten feet across fully extended. And on his butt, two long black tails had sprouted. Each was longer than he was tall.  
"Am I allowed to make requests?" Landon asked.  
"I suppose a few more adjustments couldn't hurt," said the demon. "What do you have in mind?"  
"Can you make me a guy? Like, take away the boobs and add a dick?"  
As Landon spoke, he watched in his reflection the way his chest shrank to a more masculine appearance and his genitals began to transform.  
"A little bigger?"  
Sure enough, it grew.  
"Perfect. Can my voice change too?"  
Silence.  
"Hello-? Oh," Landon said, realizing his voice had dropped. Tears formed in his four red eyes. "Thank you," he whispered.  
The demon laughed. "You know, most mortals aren't so happy to change how they look beyond the cosmetics."  
"I mean, for a dead guy, I look pretty good," Landon noted, biting his lip. He stopped when his new fangs accidentally drew blood.  
"If you're done admiring the changes I've made, let's cause a little havoc before I let you go," the demon said.


	2. Revolt

Landon was about to speak, but he suddenly found himself back in his closet. He was still sitting in the corner. Something felt different. He looked over his shoulder and saw the same wings he'd seen in wherever the other place was.   
Landon stood up, accidentally knocking over a few boxes in the process. He wasn't used to having big wings on his back. Tiptoeing over to the mirror, he saw the same glowing eyes, fluffy ears, and pointy fangs.   
"Oh shit," he whispered. Were the other changes there too? He nervously peeked down his black sweatpants. Yup. And his chest was flattish without his binder, he realized, as he saw the garment on the floor. A strange feeling bubbled up in his chest as he ran out of the closet into his room. He started to laugh. It wasn't a high pitched giggle anymore. It sounded like magic to Landon. He laughed and spun around his room, not caring if he knocked things over or laughed too loud. He felt unstoppable.   
His joy was quickly interrupted by his mother pounding on his door. He froze instinctively, going quiet.   
In his mind, the demonic voice spoke up. "Don't be afraid. Remember what you are now. She can't hurt you."   
Right, Landon thought. I have the powers of a demon right now. He opened the door with a confident smirk.   
"What the hell are you doing? You should be in bed, X! You woke me up with your- what the fuck are you wearing? I've told you before that I don't want you dressing in Satanic costumes!" Landon's mother screamed. She grabbed his ear and tried to rip it off like a costume piece.   
"Ow!" Landon cried out, slapping her across the face.   
She stumbled back, stunned. "You hit me!"   
Landon looked at his hands. "I did…" A smile slowly spread across his face.   
"I did," he repeated. He balled up his fist and took a swing, connecting with her jaw.   
She cried out.   
He laughed and hit her again.   
She pushed Landon back and ran up the stairs screaming that her baby girl was possessed by the Devil.   
"If there's anything you don't want burned, take it now," the demon said.   
Landon grabbed his sketchbook off his desk and zipped it into his leather jacket before putting on his favorite boots.   
"Good," said the demon. "Now, reach deep down into your hatred and let those flames roar. I'll help you this time."   
Landon felt himself inhale, then exhale in a rumble of fire. What little remained of Landon's childhood immediately caught fire. He ran up the stairs and found his mother calling the preacher. Landon did as the demon told him, setting the doors on fire. His mother began to scream.   
"This is what you deserve, you heartless, selfish bitch," Landon snarled, trapping her with a ring of flame. He watched, delighted, as the flames began to consume her. She screamed in agony as her body began to cook itself alive. It was terrible and beautiful to watch.   
"I want to burn more," Landon whispered, eyes glowing bright.   
"Then fly," said the demon. "Fly through the hole in the roof where it caved in and burn everything in sight. You have the power."   
Perhaps it was the demon's help, or instincts taking over, but he spread his wings and leapt off the crumbling wooden floors. A few strong flaps of his wings brought him up into the air above the neighborhood Landon had grown up in. It took him a few minutes to learn how to hover and turn.   
"Now destroy it all."   
Landon obeyed the demon's words, starting with the house next door where a creepy old man lived. The flames spread through the neighborhood with Landon's laughter. Trees, bushes, cars, gardens, houses, people, all burning. Even in the dark, he could see everything. Every leaf that shriveled, every plastic toy that melted, every bit of human flesh that burned to a crisp. But the glory wouldn't last forever. It wasn't too long before a sharp pain entered Landon's side. Another tore through his right wing. Bullets. Police had arrived and were shooting at him from outside the raging fire. Landon tried to fly closer and burn their cars, but they only shot him more. Instead, he flew as fast as he could into the dense forest a few blocks away. His battered body gave out, crashing to the ground beneath a large, scarred sugar maple.


	3. Revel

Two proxies were walking through the forest on patrol. One was chattering enthusiastically while the other followed the path in silence. Near the edge of the forest, a page of a local newspaper fluttered through the breeze. Tim caught it under his boot and picked it up, scanning the headline.   
"Quiet neighborhood up in flames: only the pets survived," he read aloud. "Toby, was this you?"   
The other proxy took off his goggles to read the page. "Nope. Props to whoever did it, though."   
Tim kept reading. "...demonic symbols scorched into the ground. Multiple reports from local police of a winged beast that could supposedly produce fire from within its satanic belly. This Hell-Cat, as some are calling it, disappeared into the night. Experts in demonology and the local bishop have been asked for their opinions."   
Toby laughed. "Demons? Really?"   
"Some of our friends are demons. Sort of."   
"Oh yeah… I forgot about that," Toby admitted.   
Suddenly, he took off running. Tim groaned, but forced himself to follow. Where the hell was Toby going? Did he see something Tim hadn't?   
There. At the base of a massive tree was a crumpled body riddled with bullet holes. The first thing Tim noticed were the young man's wings. He looked down at the newspaper. There was a good chance that this was the so-called demon.   
"Are we too late?" Toby asked, crouching down to inspect the body in front of him.   
"Looks like it," Tim said quietly, crouching and reaching out to check for a pulse. Suddenly, four solid red eyes snapped open. Tim was startled, stumbling back and falling on his ass. "Or maybe not."   
It was a bit difficult to tell where the strange being was looking, but he… they? seemed to be looking back and forth between Toby and Tim.   
Toby stared, twitching slightly. Tim guessed that he probably wouldn't be much help. He took his mask off before he spoke.   
"Hi. My name is Tim. What's your name?"   
A deep rumbling voice unbefitting of the vertically challenged figure in front of them answered without moving any facial features, almost as if the voice was in Tim's head. "I assume you are looking for the name of the vessel. He calls himself Landon."   
"And you are?"   
"You may call me Cælfyre," said the rumbly voice.   
"Who are you talking to?" Toby asked, cutting Tim off before he could speak.   
"You don't hear that?"   
"Hear what?"   
"The deep, grumbly voice."   
"Uh, no. That's all you, buddy."   
Tim sighed. "Unless it's just my fucked up brain, I think I'm speaking to the demon."   
"Oh. Cool. Hi demon."   
"Who is that?" asked Cælfyre.   
"That's Toby," Tim explained. "He's with me. We work together."   
"I can't… keep this vessel alive much longer. Too much… energy… draining," the demon said weakly.   
"Is there anything we can do?"   
"Burn it."   
"Burn it?"   
"Burn the vessel. Trust… me."   
"What happens if we don't?"   
"Both of us… die."   
Toby was reaching for Tim's jacket pocket. Tim swatted his hand away.   
"What the fuck."   
"I heard burning. I need your lighter."   
"Don't you have your own?"   
"I lost it. C'mon, please?"   
Tim hesitated. He hadn't even met the guy possessed by the demon, but something about him reminded him of an old friend.   
"Fine. Apparently it'll save them."   
He handed his lighter over to Toby, stepping back as the pyromaniac started making a small pyramid of twigs and leaves next to the weak demon. Within seconds of lighting the twigs on fire, a massive column of flames roared to life. Even Toby backed away, stunned and mesmerized. Tim cautiously watched as the body of Landon possessed by the demon rose up off the ground and was pulled into the flames. Wings spread, limbs and twin tails extended, eyes glowing red even through the flames, the proxies watched as the gunshot wounds began to heal themselves. As quickly as the giant column of fire appeared, it fizzled to a single tendril of smoke that gently lowered the demon boy onto his feet. He wobbled a bit.   
Tim stepped forward to steady him as the eerie red eyes opened once more.   
Immediately, the demon flinched and his ears flicked back.   
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" Tim was wondering if the demon was taking a step back and letting Landon more or less control the body they shared.   
"I… I think so. I don't really know what happened," he admitted, glancing around anxiously.   
"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure what happened either," Tim said, scratching the back of his neck. He resisted the urge to light up a cigarette to calm his nerves, especially considering Toby still had his lighter.   
"I'm Tim, by the way."   
"Tim Wright," Landon whispered.   
"Uh… yeah. That's me," Tim said.   
Landon's eyes widened. "I… I've watched every entry… all of that was real?"   
Tim nodded.   
"Oh… that's… I'm sorry."   
"Do you know who I am?" Toby asked, completely ignoring the current conversation.   
"Y-yeah. You're Toby," Landon said shyly.   
Toby laughed. "Yup! Most of the fans we run into are like 12 and super creepy, but you're different."   
"Well, I guess I used to be one of those fans when I was 12, but I'm 21 now. I mean, I guess I've kind of been in and out of the fandom over the years, but…"   
"Hey, don't worry about it," Tim said. "It kinda makes introductions easier."   
Landon nodded, his black fluffy ears flicking curiously. "Yeah. I guess I have to introduce myself then… I'm really bad at these," he admitted.   
"It's okay. Take your time," Tim replied.   
"Okay… um, my name is Landon Anderson, I'm 21, and I'm a student at the local art school. Or, I was. I guess I can't really go back now. I'm a trans guy-"   
"Really? I never would have guessed!" Toby interjected, only shutting up when Tim gave him a dirty look.   
'Yeah… I'm a trans guy, and I use he/him pronouns. The reason you can't really tell is because I killed myself and made a contract with a demon so I could kill my mom and I ended up destroying the neighborhood I used to live in but yeah this isn't what I looked like before obviously because I didn't have wings or tails or anything because I'm not a furry. I like cats but I'm not a furry."   
Tim nodded, a sad smile on his lips. "Okay. You're not a furry. You're just possessed by a cat demon."   
"Yeah. That," Landon said, nodding.   
"Hey, wait, can I ask something?" Toby piped up.   
"Uh, sure." Landon's tails twitched nervously.   
"Why'd you wanna kill your mom?"   
Landon hesitated. "I… she was, I don't want to say abusive but I guess she can't call me a manipulative retarded liar anymore, so yeah."   
"That's fair. Abusive parents deserve to die."   
"I… I don't know how I feel about killing yet, but I don't feel bad for hurting her. Is that wrong?"   
Tim shrugged. "That's pretty normal around here."   
"Around here?"   
"Right. Yeah. You know about Slenderman and the mansion, don't you?"   
Landon nodded.   
"And Jeff, Ben, Eyeless Jack? They're all real."   
Landon tried to make himself as small as possible. "O-oh…"   
"I wouldn't be too worried. They'll probably be intimidated by your appearance alone," Tim said reassuringly. "You said you're an art student, right? Maybe we can introduce you to Bloody Painter. Helen, I should say."   
"Could you? I'm too awkward talking to new people."   
"Sure. And if anyone gives you trouble, don't hesitate to come find me. I promise you won't be bothering me."   
Landon nodded, chewing on his lip and fiddling with the zipper of his leather jacket. "Why are you being so nice to me?" he blurted.   
"I could just say it's my job to recruit anyone who could be a potential proxy no matter what it takes, but honestly… you kinda remind me of an old friend of mine."   
"An… old friend?"   
Tim nodded. "You remind me of Jay."   
"I… I do?"   
"Yeah. Maybe we'll have to get you a baseball cap and cut holes in it for your ears," he said, gently nudging Landon.   
Landon laughed nervously. "You don't have to do that."   
Tim just smiled. "Come on. Let's get you back to the mansion. I think Brian might be back from his solo mission by now."   
Landon pulled his sketchbook out from under his coat and clutched it to his chest. His stomach growled.   
Toby snickered. "Maybe we should feed you, too," he teased.   
Tim threw a pinecone at him. "We can get you some food too. Any requests?"   
"Do you have macaroni and cheese? I don't want to be a burden-" "  
Landon, you're not a burden. We can definitely get you some macaroni and cheese." 

Upon arriving at the mansion, Landon was introduced to Brian Thomas, Helen Otis, the Puppeteer, and several other residents. Brian recognized the similarities to his late friend just as Tim had. Helen was glad to have another artist in the mansion and offered to provide some new sketchbooks for Landon as a welcoming present, thoroughly enjoying the Brim doodles and sketches that filled the one he'd brought. The Puppeteer may have felt a twinge of sympathy for the fellow suicide victim, although he remained as haughty as ever. Toby was jealous of Landon's ability to breathe fire, but remained a close friend. Tim kept a close eye on Landon, making sure he felt comfortable. Over time, Landon adjusted to life at the mansion and his new body and abilities. As both the demon and his vessel grew stronger, so too did their urge to kill. Soon, HellCat no longer sought a new host for the demon and began to hunt for the thrill of it. Oddly enough, he never did completely grow out of his nervous ways. Or his love for macaroni and cheese.


End file.
